fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Westgate Watch
Uniform Leather-armoured, short swords, daggers, capture nets Numbers and Arrangement There are about 220 watchmen in the city Watchmen, Constables, Sergeants, Sherriffs - then Commander. A watchman or constable can be a Deputy (a substitute) Sergeants and above are appointed and paid by the city - 1 commander - 3 sherriffs (city, docks and exterior) - 1 sergeant per ward (8 wards = 8) - 3 constables per ward / gate and a few others for specific purposes (30 tot) - 3 to 5 watchmen assigned to each const (currently 120) - 40 para-legals - clerks, jailers, hangmen etc Also: Beadles(12), Balliffs(60), Magistrates(30) and Judges (6) In a limited capcity the city of Westgate also appoints Marshalls to the surrounding settlements. Including Ferbone there are currently 12. If you become a Marshall you are given a horse. This is ceremonial though because at one point they were all mounted. (Marshalls are provided for diplomatic reasons and enforce the local law mixed with some Westgate laws) Justice Westgate has a lower court for minor offences - presided over by magistrates and a High Court for serious crimes, presided over by Judges and a jury of merchant citizens The commander is considered the Supreme Justice - currently Captain Torndith Hammersong Arrests - usually get a warrant from a judge, unless the crime is witnessed by the watchman Dock Ward Dock Ward watch is organised into two shifts, a day and a night shift. Sergeant Vindrek - overall Dock Ward commander Day shift 1 Constable Noloc - Day watch commander 2 Constable Yobon - very short human(?) male 3 Watchman Abber - female dwarf - kinda sexy 4 Watchman Zinky - male human (nobleman, just takes it easy, never patrols) 5 Watchman Fylker 6 Watchman Belker - female human, oldish, fat (minor noblewoman. mainly mans the watch house and does paperwork) 7 Watchman Vayek - male human. lazy. 8 Deputy Cantora - 'foreign' (chult) fighter lvl 3, sent by a noble family. Pissed off 9 Deputy Utrecht - 'foreign' (Neverwinter) barbarian lvl 4, sent by a noble family. Mainly works the dock area. 10 Deputy Develin - male, whiff of lavender, almost always works the 'gate'. The old custodian is known Merrick. Wizard Watch The overall commander of the Watch Wizards is Trepplemar the Magnificent (female human, 40s) The 'wizard watch' is any magic user in the watch and are seperated into air / ground and day / night Day Air watch Dresdelle Marik (female human, 40s) - leader of the day air watch. Arahel Fenrir Jendins (part time) - is a dragon shaman or something, someone with wings anyway. Just turns up when he feels like it. Is an old adventuring buddy of Dresdelle Night Air watch (much more dangerous as people up to no good try and fly in during darkness. Basically anything flying about at night will get shot down, even seaguls. Will happily shoot up anyone, including the night masks) Vindent - high level wizard drunk maniac, fires near endless extended Magic Missiles Yamploer - high level theifling bard on a hippogriff. Shoots first and asks questions later. Has a bow of fire arrows and is deadly with them Grozzodor the Criminally Insane - only unleashed when a big fight is kicking off, doesn't patrol. A high level ogre warlock Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Westgate Adventure Category:Westgate Category:Westgate Watch